


Happy

by Fireladyari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireladyari/pseuds/Fireladyari
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Happy

The afternoon was cool right after the sun hid behind the large clouds covering the Fire Nation signaling the rain to come. She smiled looking at the clouds but the oncoming rain is not just the reason for her smile, she can hear their voices and their laughter coming from the Fire Lord’s favorite place in the palace, his mother’s garden. She smiled at the voice of a grown man trying to imitate a child and a toddler’s giggling. She continued walking past another corridor out to the garden where she saw the Fire Lord carrying a child on his back while doing a turtleduck walk. Her smile never fades it even widen.

“Mommy!” The kid rushed towards Katara leaving Zuko nearly falling to the pond as he cleared the way for the little boy. Katara opened her arms and the little boy crashed into her smiling from ear to ear.

“That was close! Are you OK Zuko?” she was clearly worried but Zuko was not responding.

He saw her hugged her child in the most motherly way and he was overcome with warmth that he just never felt before. Suddenly his heart is beating fast, his hands sweating as he watched Katara taking care of the child in front of him. He can’t explain what this exact thing he’s feeling, he’s just so happy. He was just standing there not realizing that Katara has been calling him. He went back from his trance when the little boy ran towards him and climbed to his shoulder smearing dust to his Fire Lord robe in his struggle to climb. Zuko didn’t seem to mind it but Katara stood up and closed their distance. She dusted the Fire Lord’s robe and pinched the little boy's nose now in Zuko’s arm. Then again, that warmth that he feels as he witness what’s happening in front of him is wrapping around him making him flushed.

“Zuko, Are you really OK? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?” he wished she never noticed it.

“No, no I’m fine. I’m completely Fi-“ he couldn’t finish when Katara placed his cool palm on his forehead and then his cheeks.

“You’re not fine! You’re burning.”

“Katara, I’m a firebender remember? I’m always… hot” he felt embarrassed as he realized what he said. He didn’t intend the pun but Katara bought it.

“Whatever…” she punched his left arm teasingly and giggled. The little boy wrapped his small hands on Zuko’s cheeks and exclaimed  
“ It’s Hot!” the three of them burst into laughter. Zuko is happy, he’s never been this happy his whole life.

“You’re really the one who makes me the happiest” then she kissed the little boy’s forehead.

“Katara? Do you know who’s the happiest person in the world right now?” she raised her eyebrows looking at him questioningly “It’s this little guy’s father.” He pinched the boy’s nose that made him sneeze “The happiest and the luckiest guy in the world!” he whispered to the little boy but is loud enough for katara to hear.

She chuckled and looked straight into the little boy’s face and held his tiny hands. “I know Aang feels that way right now” she smiled “especially since our little girl is nearly arriving.” She said in a sweet voice while rubbing her bulging tummy lovingly. Zuko’s chest tightened, it felt like his heart is being clenched in a fist and he can’t breath.

“I’m envious” he said

“I’m sure you’re gonna welcome a healthy baby girl in a few months and don’t worry, I’m- we’re… we are always praying for you and Mai.” That didn’t help with Zuko’s pain. He loved Mai. He does… but still. He wanted to say something but he felt like there was a lump in his throat that he can’t even mutter a sound.

“Katara, Bumi! I’m back!”

“Daddy!” Bumi came down from Zuko and ran towards his father. Aang crouched down and carried his son. Katara was smiling while she was walking towards her family.

“I’m back sweetie! I missed you both.” Then he kissed Katara.

“I’m glad you’re back safe sweetie. How was your trip?”

Zuko was looking at them from a distance, smiling. Although initially he felt sad, he is also contented and happy to see the one person he truly love is happy with the person she loves.


End file.
